


(I’m Miles From Home) But I Found Home In You

by medusaswife



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Holiday, Hotel, M/M, Sauna, Skiing, Smut, Swimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusaswife/pseuds/medusaswife
Summary: Dan wasn’t really much of a holiday person. Don’t get him wrong, he loved to travel and see new places, it’s just that he always missed home. What happens when he meets someone while on holiday in Austria, who makes him question his idea of home.





	

Dan wasn’t really much of a holiday person. Don’t get him wrong, he loved to travel and see new places, it’s just that he always missed home; waking up in the early afternoon, after staying up on Wikipedia and tumblr until 4 in the morning. His family always seemed to be disappointed with him one way or the other, complaining about how he was always online and ignoring them. He was a bit closer with his brother but still they lacked that deeper familial connection. Travelling also gave him an existential crisis, as he was constantly faced with the size of the earth and the amount of people that inhabit it, adding to his sense of insignificance. So then when due to this, he did not enjoy his holiday, he always felt worse as he should be enjoying it more than usual as he was privileged enough to be able to go on vacation.

It was now early January, and he was stuck in his shared hotel room, watching the snow blizzard race across the countryside. His family had come down to Austria to go skiing, but the weather had been so terrible that they had decided just to stay inside, making use of the hotel’s sauna and pool areas. Dan, however made more use of the free wifi service. He had cursed his family and the hotel upon arrival as his room was one of the few with no service, so he has spent the whole time in the hotel’s library, which wasn’t much of a library to be honest. There was one large bookshelf by the entrance but the rest of the room was filled with sofas all facing out of the large floor-to-ceiling windows. It would have been very peaceful if it wasn’t for the old man snoring in the corner.

Just as Dan turned back around to face his screen, currently in the middle of watching Free!, he saw a boy, about his age enter the library. The boy had hair the colour of soot, cut in a similar style to Dan’s, wearing a bright yellow Jake hoodie. As the boy looked around the room for a place to sit, he made eye contact with Dan, bright blue eyes staring into dark brown. Dan quickly looked away, forcing himself to watch his anime, but oddly he couldn’t care less about it anymore; just about the boy in the Adventure Time hoodie. From the corner of his eye, he could see the boy sit down on the sofa next to his, the yellow contrasting starkly with Dan’s all black outfit.

Dan did his best not to pay any attention to the boy sitting next to him, watching three episodes before he noticed that he was no longer there. Dan was questioning why he seemed so, well, attracted to this boy. He had known for a long time that he liked both boys and girls, even having a short fling with another boy in his year. But this attraction wasn’t necessarily like that, it was more of an intrigue or fascination, he wanted to get to know this over 6 foot tall boy in the Adventure time hoodie. It might have been due to his loneliness while at the hotel, his few friends were all still back in England, and well they all had people they preferred over him, so no one made any effort in contacting him.

Noticing how late it had gotten, Dan hurriedly stuffed his laptop into his bag, rushing down to the dining hall, to see his family already eating.

“Daniel, where have you been? You know we said 7pm for dinner.” His mother said, once he sat himself down next to his brother.

“Yeah, I know, I just lost track of time, sorry.” Dan hurried, getting up again quickly to get food from the buffet. He faintly heard his father mutter “What are we going to do with him?” as well as someone else getting up and following him to the buffet. Dan was walking around the buffet trying to understand the german labels on the food with his minimal german skills as he heard a low voice talk to him.

“To busy watching Free! to come to dinner on time, Daniel, I would have done the same.” Dan turned around to see the same boy from the library, just now dressed in a blue button-up shirt, which somehow made him even more attractive. He almost dropped his plate on the floor, standing and staring at this boy until he finally came to senses.

“Call me Dan, not Daniel.” Dan said snappily, immediately regretting his tone.

“Okay, Dan, I’m Phil.”

Dan stood around awkwardly, wanting to talk to Phil, but having no idea what to say.

“Well, have a nice dinner, Dan, I’ll see you around.” Phil said, before walking off, sitting at the table right behind where Dan was sitting. Dan could see his brother giving Dan a questioning glare, as Dan stood still, watching Phil. He quickly then piled some random food on his plate before walking back to his table.

“Who was that?” Adrian, Dan’s younger brother, asked him, his eyebrow raised. Adrian was the only one who knew about Dan’s sexuality and would find any opportunity to tease him about it. Dan really wished that Adrian didn’t now, but his brother had walked in on him during his first kiss with a boy last year, scaring both of them, as they were both so far back in the closet, that you wouldn’t even find them in Narnia.

“I don’t know. Some boy, he was just asking me what “Linsen” meant.” Dan quickly lied, a slight stutter in his speech. His brother gave him a weird look, but dropped the subject. However Dan didn’t miss the soft chuckle from the raven-haired boy behind him.

The rest of the meal had been fairly uneventful. Dan’s family had tried bringing him into the conversation, but given up eventually, just letting him stay in his head. He’d been too distracted, listening in on the conversation of the boy behind him. So far he’d learned that Phil was currently studying English at York University, and one of his lecturers hated him. He’d broken up with his girlfriend for two years, three months ago, and that he was a huge fan of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Dan was slightly upset at hearing that Phil had had a girlfriend, he knew that in theory that doesn’t make a difference, cause Phil could still be bisexual, just like him, but it would have always been nice to know that he liked guys, even if Dan was probably about 3 or 4 years younger than Phil.

Dan had now returned to the library, being the only one in the room, as it was 10pm, and everyone was either in the lounge areas socialising or going to bed. Dan was too engrossed with his laptop to notice someone enter the library, only noticing once a warm body sat down next to him, well basically on top of him due to the small size of the sofas.

“Hi, again.” said Phil, “I was thinking about you and thought you might be here. I guess I was right. What you watching?” Phil looked over Dan’s shoulder to see an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer playing.

“Oh my gosh, I love Buffy so much. I’ve watched all of it countless times. You?” Dan was slightly intimidated by Phil’s energy, and he could smell coffee in his breath, but quickly came to find it endearing. Dan didn’t want to admit that he had only seen very few episodes of Buffy, and was only watching it now because of Phil’s interest.

“This is only my first time, a good friend of mine recommended it to me and I really like it.” Dan stated, blushing as he realised just how close Phil was to him.

“Well, I’ll watch some with you now, if you don’t mind.” Phil grabbed one of Dan’s headphones out of his ear, sticking it in his own, and properly settling down into the sofa. Dan eventually got comfortable, as they watched episode after episode, sometimes laughing together at a funny scene. Phil occasionally made some inappropriate comment, or started rambling about the background and significance of a certain scene.

It was 5 in the morning when Dan woke up, Buffy still playing on his laptop, and Phil snoring softly against his chest, their legs tangled together. Dan thought he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, well that is the first chapter of my first phanfic. I have a lot of ideas for this fic, so we'll see how it goes. I will probably post odd one shots in between chapters. hope you enjoy. :)


End file.
